moving_to_the_small_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny McCormick
"HEY! Freak! Get your hands off my bitch!" Kenny McCormick is/was the boyfriend of Stacey Tesmo and is one of the main protagonists of Moving to The 'Small Town'. He is one of the on and off boyfriends of Stacey Tesmo, although people seem to say they are 'true love'. Appearance Kenny wears an orange parka, orange pants and brown gloves. Almost all of the time, Kenny has his hood on so that only his eyes are seen. Underneath his hood, he has messy blonde hair, which Eric says, "too poor to afford a brush". Kenny is described as "hot" or "sexy" or "handsome" in his teenage years, and is quite muscular despite his poor surroundings. He infrequently takes his hood off, unless around Stacey. Personality Kenny is the most sexually knowledgeable and experienced of the group. When an unknown term is introduced to Stan, Kyle and Cartman, Kenny will be called upon by his friends to clarify. His muffled responses are often met with laughter or further confusion. He is seen to be extremely perverted toward most girls but in particular, Stacey Tesmo. He goes as far to as to reading pornographic magazines with her on the front and disappearing with them to whatever can be imagined. He often sends and receives nude photos of other girls, or sometimes even boys. This can lead him to become jealous when Stacey mentions/goes with and/or flirts with other boys. Kenny also seems to love sex, and would do anyone for free. This annoys his parents because of how dirt poor they are. Kenny is the only poor person Stacey accepts. Aside from his perverted ways, he is seen to be quite charming and respectful to only Stacey when they are dating. Kenny confidently takes his hood off when with Stacey, and Kenny is no stranger to being completely shirtless to not just Stacey but anyone. Powers and Abilities Kenny is unable to die. He is troubled by the fact that no one remembers his deaths, and he views his "power" as a curse. Mia and Stacey Tesmo are the only ones who seem to remember his deaths, or at times Cartman. Kenny appears to be very musically talented. After taking opera voice lessons, Kenny is shown to be very good at singing. Kenny is also extremely good at sports, and is usually seen with Stacey, the head cheerleader and is often winning every sport he plays. He uses this as an advantage to tease Eric because Eric is extremely unfit. Kenny is physically strong and is often seen winning physical fights. It is said he is a black belt in most martial arts. Kenny is also a good actor, he can pose as a female and convince everyone that he is a girl. He also went as far as to acting as a pregnant woman. Kenny dressed up as a pregnant underage girl to get morning-after abortion pills (though the only thing he wore was a long, blonde wig) He also dressed up and posed as Michael Jackson's son. History Kenny comes from a very poor family where he was constantly abused by his alcoholic father and neglected by his drug addict mother. He seemingly is the main one taking care of his siblings and despite living a poor life always finds a way to remain happy. Relationships Stacey Tesmo Stacey was the first girlfriend Kenny had that he actually loved, his past girlfriends he didn't really feel anything other than sexual desire. Stacey and Kenny have always been in love from the moment they met each other, although they have had some rough patches. They have been on and off quite a lot due to Stacey's issues or Kenny dying however, they always get back together because they can't live without each other. There were a few issues with Stacey cheating on Kenny on multiple occasions but this was due to her incapability to understand love because of her abusive past. However, Stacey knows that she is in love with Kenny although she does not fully understand it. Which is what brings out her Yandere side for him due to not fully understanding the feelings. Despite this, they will always care about each other and have a strong connection. Eric Cartman Cartman generally seems to tolerate Kenny, although he regards him as being lesser than him because he is poor, and can even at times be seen to treat Kenny as sort of a general laborer/servant, he is also very abusive, both physically and verbally. Cartman does appear to consider Kenny as his best friend out of the other three boys, although he is not above exaggerating the depth of their friendship in order to achieve or obtain something he wants, usually after Kenny dies or is incapacitated, such as in the episode "Best Friends Forever". In the same episode, Kenny described his general attitude toward his friendship with Cartman as his feeling sorry for him, because everyone else hates him. However, it is also shown that the two share a "best friends forever" necklace (hence the title of the episode). However, Eric's abusive ways toward Kenny came to a halt when Mia and Stacey moved to South Park. As Mia nor Stacey allow or tolerate the behaviour of Eric Cartman like everyone else does. Despite this, Eric realised that he does care about Kenny deep down even though he is an extremely nasty person to have as a friend. Therefore, him and Kenny still tolerate each other and somewhere deep down do care about each other although they may be seen fighting and Eric may be seen making abusive comments toward Kenny. They will always remain best friends just as they have for years. Mia Tesmo Kenny and Mia have always seemed to be friendly with each other and have a mutual respect for each other due to the fact that he is dating Stacey Tesmo. They have had some rocky beginnings due to Eric Cartman's rude habits but other than that the two seem to get along very well and whilst they aren't super close Mia seems to be happy for Stacey about her relationship with Kenny. Craig Tucker Even though Kenny usually rivals against Craig and his friends along with Stan, Kyle and Cartman, they all seem to still get along with him for the most part when the two groups aren't in disagreement. They can all been seen playing and working together. They were especially rivals when Stacey Tesmo left Kenny for Craig but after finding out Craig is gay he calmed down about it. Stan Marsh Although Kenny and Stan don't seem to share the same bond that Stan and Kyle do, Stan does seem to think of Kenny as a close friend. Stan always seems to be standing up for Kenny and cares about him a lot. They may not be as close but they always seem to be looking out for each other in one way or another. Kyle Broflovski Kenny and Kyle's relationship doesn't seem to be as strong as it is with the other boys. Kyle doesn't seem to really even notice Kenny a lot of the time. It seemingly is possible that Kyle just completely ignores Kenny due to him being Eric Cartman's best friend or another factor could be due to Kenny dying all the time and no one remembering. Despite the neglect, Kenny has been shown to bear feelings of friendship towards Kyle, even to the point of trying to convince him of his own power.